


【双V】巧舌如簧

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom!V, M/M, lil bit guro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【双V】巧舌如簧

诗人本应死于六月，也许是七月。他记不清了，一说起诗人，起初很容易和他弟弟搞混，毕竟那是一个诗人的名字。但是他弟弟总归是不死的，死掉的只有他的一部分。他一生总是不断地送葬一部分自己，小时候他将自己的幼年送进火宅之中，现今又把诗人送进缠绕的根枝里，他一生总是不断地送葬。  
诗人本应死，而今跪在他脚下，赤身裸体，颔首低眉，表面上虔诚如信徒，亦脆弱如俘虏。他不应当有这样低眉顺眼的一部分，诗人叫他恼火。他握着刀柄，诗人跪伏，似乎随时等他介错。诗人头发漆黑缠绕，在他看来脏秽不堪。刀未出鞘，他用它指着诗人。诗人抬头看他，眼睛空洞无神，一瞬间他怀疑那两颗眼珠还保存着多少视力。  
他应当再杀诗人一次，但刀刃藏在刀鞘里，刀鞘顺着脖颈向下，一路划到下体。他浅浅地用刀鞘捅进那两腿之间戳弄那里。刀鞘磨到不应出现在男体的器官，一个承袭自他的不言自明的秘密。他以刀鞘模拟性器，羞辱的意味大过调情。诗人身体颤抖，瘦骨嶙峋，仿佛随时都会从紧绷的人皮下散架一地。双手背在身后被看不见的绳索捆紧。他索性将刀再戳进去，浅浅地刺入柔软的唇皮。诗人向后瑟缩，但无处可去。刀又挪出来，轻轻按着大腿内里，最后挑起来送到诗人唇边。  
他的黑发的碎片乖顺地张开嘴，伸出舌头去舔。他料想自己如一个真正的冷艳旁观者，绝不卷入到荒诞的情欲当中。可诗人又看他，这次眼神闪烁，流溢出难以言喻的神采光芒。诗人对他笑，脸上充满悲哀的怜悯。再一次地，他感到恼火。  
他只好丢掉刀刃，手抓住那张脸，几乎捏碎下巴骨头，把那张嘴唇拽到面前亲吻。他吃自己的血肉吻自己的灵魂，诗人抬手拥抱他，像赏赐他一个安慰。何其狂妄，何其嚣张，舍弃的祸患竟敢对他投以同情。他未曾想过这种境地。他将自己楔进去，诗人身体瘦弱，内里柔绵如丝绒。他掐住诗人的脖子，随时随地可以再次折断。诗人在他手下咳嗽，窒息，十指抱住他的手臂，眼神本能地露出祈求慈悲。  
他便放开，诗人伏在他身上喘气，架不住他又一次大动干戈地挺进。诗人只好顺着他的动作摇晃，头发粘腻虬结连在一起。诗人太瘦弱，任何人便可以将他轻易地拢进。他扣住诗人，十指赐予抓痕，诗人亦抱他紧紧。仿佛重新融合一起。诗人表情悲悯，身体却热情如爱侣。迎合他，恳求他，挽留他。他饱尝这汁液蜜溢的果实，却难以从其中窥见一丝情动的真心。  
诗人在他耳边细语，被他的撞击弄得溃不成军，断断续续说不清一个字。他知道那用意。他了解诗人的一切。诗人想问他和自己相奸是何感觉。又一个刻意惹怒他的问题。他在那脸上赏下一巴掌，示意诗人别再言语。  
但诗人仍旧笑意盈盈，张开嘴不断吐出更加恼人的词句。终于他忍无可忍。  
两指伸进去，然后增加，捏住，拔出。红色肉块在空中飞舞。他把诗人舌头拔出。  
诗人抽搐着，失去舌头的口竟依旧发出声音。他来不及惊惧，去亲吻那窄窄胸膛上两颗乳头。比威吓更有说服力，诗人为这个动作发出柔美的呻吟，不再试着挑衅。  
他感到诗人的四肢将他缠紧，高潮同时驾临两副身躯。那滋味不甚甘美，乃至于无趣。诗人在他身上喘气，居高临下，握着他的手，放到自己脖颈。诗人牵引他的手，做一个手势，十指环住脖子，用他双手做一个绞索，自己的头颅放进去。  
他厌恶地抽回手，诗人大笑，他已经明白那笑声的含义。“你为何阴魂不散！”他厉声问道，“我本已将你舍弃，你又回归我身，但为何你——”他哑了声音，再一次开口，“为何你就是这样阴魂不散！”  
诗人笑够了，坐在地上，抬头看他，拾起旁边掉落地上的刀刃：“我快笑死啦。”他张开空洞的嘴，血液淌出来，在皮肤上画红线，“你看，你最终还是被我追上了。我是你的影子，你的幽灵，你的鬼魂。你最终被你所舍弃的给杀啦。我融进你，我以你的身躯存活，以你的名字行走，你若不死——”  
诗人抬手，刀刃递给他，像捡回孩子的玩具：“——我便永生不朽。”

但丁难得见维吉尔比他晚起一次，当他到客厅的时候发现维吉尔不在自己的位置。他上楼去寻，敲了敲兄长的门，进去后发现维吉尔还在睡梦中。  
正当他犹豫要不要叫醒对方的时候，维吉尔毫无声息地睁开眼睛。因清晨射入的阳光而反射性闭眼。他直挺挺地坐起身，有些茫然地看着但丁，最后说：“早。”  
“早饭好了。”但丁指指门外。维吉尔点点头，随后下床披上衣服走出门去。但丁跟在他身后，将要离开，却停下脚步。  
“维吉。”他叫道，但兄长已经出门去。但丁只好停在床边，打量了一下从被子一角露出的那一小块暗红。  
他掀开被子，它就躺在白色的床单上，但丁打量几秒，随后意识到，那是一条人类的舌头。  
END


End file.
